The Morning After
by CaramelAriana
Summary: After a night of partying Takeru finds himself in a compromising position. Warning: onesided Daikeru for now
1. Parties and Awakenings

* * *

Ariana: I'm back! With a hopefully better story than my first two. This actually went a whole other direction than it was supposed to. Oh well! Reviews are greatly appreciated! (grin)  
  
Daisuke: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Ariana: Uh...  
  
Daisuke: The disclaimer...  
  
Ariana: Oh right. I don't own digimon or any of it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. Honestly. I'm only a broke college student! (Cries)  
  
Daisuke: Oh you poor thing. u.u;  
  
Ariana: On with the story!  
  
The Morning After  
  
Takeru woke up with a sense of disorientation. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. He began to panic, but slowly things started coming back to him. Last night had been a huge party thrown by his brother's band. The digidestined had been on the guest list. He had been drinking a little...okay a lot. He remembered talking to someone but he couldn't remember who. He had been distracted and pulled away from the party. He was taken outside by—

'Oh no,' he thought. He turned and found his face in a mop of red hair.¹ he fought the urge to scream. 'Ok Takeru, calm down. You're fine, just got a little too drunk. And now I'm sitting in someone else's bed, my clothes are on the floor—oh God!' He jumped off the bed and pulled his clothes on. The figure on the bed started moving. Takeru paused and held his breath.

The person groaned and turned around. "Takeru?"

He ran. He pushed his way to the front door and outside. He kept running until his legs gave out and his headache came on full force. When he caught his breath he found himself in a park. He sat down on a bench and held his head. Hangovers were a bitch. Luckily there was no school today. He thought back to last night and tried to remember what happened. He couldn't. The knot in his stomach tightened.

"I couldn't have," he said to himself. "No no no. Not with _him_." Part of him wanted to jump off a cliff. But another part of him didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing. He dismissed it. Yeah he had been having weird feelings around the boy lately but that didn't mean anything. And it certainly didn't mean this! "I can't believe it. Please tell me I'm dreaming. This can't have happened. I am never going to Yamato's parties ever again!" A lady passing by looked at him strangely. He ignored her. "I am so stupid. Why did I run out like that? I need to find out what happened. I'll go—no, I can't. I _don't_ want to. I don't want to know. I mean for all I know, nothing happened. That's right this never happened." Still, he didn't feel any better. 'Aspirin and sleep,' he decided. He got up and started walking in what he assumed was the direction of home. 'I just hope he doesn't tell anybody.'

* * *

Daisuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes as his clouded mind tried to make sense of what just happened. He saw a white hat on the floor and picked it up. The he realized what happened.

**Flashback**

Last night was supposed to be the biggest party of the year thrown by Yamato's band. Daisuke wasn't planning to go but decided to stop by for appearances. Yamato had invited him, even if it was probably because he felt he had to. He got there pretty late, but a lot of drinking had been going on. Daisuke had just shaken off some guy when Yamato approached him.

"Hey Daisuke having fun?" The older teen was obviously drunk, or at least getting there.

"Yeah Yamato. Great party."

"Yeah it is. Hey, have you seen Takeru? I lost sight of him a while ago."

"No, haven't seen him."

Yamato frowned. "Well, could you keep an eye out for him?" Daisuke nodded. "Thanks. And make sure he gets home okay." He nodded again. "Promise?" Yamato glared at him.

Daisuke gulped. Yamato was famous for his temper, especially when it came to protecting his brother. "Of course I will. If--" glare "_when_ I see him I'll make sure he gets home safe."

Yamato smiled. "Knew I could count on you." He walked off.

Daisuke did find Takeru talking with some guy. They were both drunk of their ass and the other guy was getting a little too close to _his_ Takeru. Yes, he was crushing on the blonde. Maybe it was even more than a little crush. He knew of course that his feelings would never be returned, but that didn't mean he'd let some other jerk have his way with him. He walked over to them.

"Daisuke!" Takeru called when he saw him. "Have you met my friend?" He slurred, pointing to the other guy.

Daisuke eyed him carefully. "Come on Takeru, you've had enough. Let's get you home."

"But I don't wanna go! The party just started!" He laughed.

Daisuke sighed. "It's over for you."

The other guy finally spoke up. "Hey, he said he wants to stay. So why don't you just leave him with me?" He snaked an arm around Takeru's waist.

'Oh hell no.' Daisuke glared at him. "I don't think so. Come on Takeru." He pulled the blonde away from the guys hold.

"You little punk!" Daisuke pushed Takeru behind him and glared at the guy. "Look, I'm not trying to start--" Smack. The guy punched Daisuke in the face. He blinked the stars out of his eyes thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take on a drunk. He was also extremely pissed. He punched the guy in the nose. He cried out and growled at Daisuke. 'I don't have time for this.' He kicked the guy in the groin and hurried away, pulling Takeru behind him.

Takeru tried to get out of his grasp. "Come on. I was having fun."

"I'm sure you were," grumbled Daisuke, holding his cheek. "I promised your brother I'd get you home safe, so that's what I'm doing." They made it outside when Daisuke realized a small problem. He was pretty sure Takeru's mother would not be happy if her son came home drunk. He silently cursed and wondered why Yamato hadn't thought of that.

He stood thinking while Takeru played with a nearby cat. Then he remembered that Jun was staying at a friend's house. And his parents weren't home, which was the only reason he got to the party in the first place. Takeru could stay at his place. After much protest, Daisuke finally pulled the blonde away from the cat and signaled a taxi. When they got in Takeru passed out on his lap. Daisuke smiled. This alone made the whole night worth it. This kind of thing would never happen unless Takeru was drunk and passed out. He tugged on his wrist bands. He wouldn't think about it, just enjoy the moment while it lasted.

The taxi stopped in front of Daisuke's apartment. He paid the driver and somehow dragged Takeru up to his apartment and onto his bed. He left the room to call Takeru's mom and let her know he was spending the night. By the time he came back, Takeru had undressed and gone to sleep.

**end flashback**

"Shit!" he swore. Takeru had probably gotten the wrong idea and jumped to conclusions. Daisuke had to let him know that nothing had happened. He went to the phone and dialed Takeru's number. It rang once, twice, three times: no answer. Daisuke sighed and hung up. He leaned back and wondered what to do. It was bad enough Takeru didn't like him—he had no doubt about that. He didn't want him to hate him because of this. He put his head in his hands and winced. He'd have to find him at school tomorrow. He went back to his room and dropped the hat into his bag so he wouldn't forget it. Then he went to see just how bad his face was.

* * *

Takeru woke up the next morning feeling a little guilty. He knew it was because of yesterday. Daisuke had probably been just as shocked. Or maybe Daisuke was hurt. After all, if that had been him—no he couldn't..._wouldn't_ think about it.

He turned to look at his alarm clock and groaned. He'd woken up before his alarm. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. With a sigh he rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.

'What am I gonna do if he brings it up. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to remember it...which I don't. But that's beside the point.' He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Now that I think about it, maybe he doesn't remember, and he won't want to talk about it either. But knowing Daisuke...He just better not tell anyone, him and his big mouth. I mean, if this got out, I'd...I'd..." He really didn't know what he'd do, but he was pretty sure it would have something to do with solitary confinement. He was actually a bit torn at the moment of what to think. He knew it was bad that this had happened. It was bad enough it was a guy, but _Daisuke_? This would really ruin him. Yet a part of him kept saying he needed to talk about it with him. And another part was saying that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. That maybe he'd even like the idea. 'Why am I still thinking about this?' He hit his head against the mirror.

After pulling himself together he walked to his room to get ready for school. When he looked at his clock again he was surprised to see it was time to go. He looked around for his hat but couldn't find it. 'Did I leave it at Yamato's? Or maybe...screw it. I don't need the hat.'

He went to the kitchen to find his mom had left money on the table. She had left for work without telling him, as usual. He picked it up, grabbed some toast, and headed out the door to meet Miyako and Iori. He greeted them as they came to his door.

"Hey Takeru!" greeted Miyako. "Great party this weekend huh? Where did you go after? I never saw you leave, but couldn't find you when it started dying down."

Takeru flushed and swore to himself. He'd forgotten Miyako was there. "Yeah, it was a great party. Did you meet anyone?" Miyako grinned. Iori glared at him. Miyako was always falling for one guy or another, and her friends were usually the ones to suffer through her stories. Sure enough, she started listing all the names and numbers she'd gotten, along with looks and potential datability.² Takeru half listened, glad that the distraction worked.

* * *

Daisuke grimaced as he looked in the mirror. There was an ugly purple mark that covered his right cheek just below the eye. He had tried to keep it from looking too bad, but it hadn't worked. "If I ever see that jerk again he's dead. It's not like I bruise that easily. Stupid ass."

He sat on the side of the bathtub and tried to think of a good story. He couldn't tell them the truth, Takeru would kill him. Couldn't let mister perfect get rescued by ugly Daisuke. Plus his parents would kill him if they found out he went to a party. Or even if he just said he got in a fight. He tried to think of all the accidents that would cause a bruised face. 'Maybe I walked into a pole.' He laughed. 'It's not like they wouldn't believe it. Let's see...I got distracted by something and turned to look and never saw the pole coming.' He laughed at himself. He looked in the mirror again. "You are pathetic," he told his reflection. His reflection seemed to agree.

Daisuke sighed. It probably wasn't a good sign if his mirror was agreeing with him. He tugged on his wrist band. He really needed some new ones, these were starting to itch. Of course that was partly his fault. He smiled bitterly. After finishing getting ready he grabbed some toast and stepped outside. Today he was leaving early to try to catch Takeru before school. He knew Takeru wasn't gonna want to talk about this. He hated him enough as it was. But he needed to let him know nothing happened, and he couldn't do it in front of Takeru's friends. He decided to leave out the part where he rescued the blonde. That probably wouldn't go over too well.

He hated school. He hated the classes, hated the teachers, and especially hated the students. The ones who always teased him for something. Or talked about how stupid he was. Or how clumsy and clueless he was. Or how he never had a chance with Hikari. He didn't even like her! That was some stupid grade school crush years ago. He hung out with Miyako and Iori out of necessity. He'd rather not completely make his life hell by turning into a loner. Sometimes he hung out with people on the soccer team. That was only when they talked about upcoming games or strategy. Otherwise he was invisible to them.

As he walked through the school gates he noticed several people staring at him and whispering. 'Yeah, I know. I've got a big ass bruise on my face. Tell the whole world! I am definitely killing that guy next time I see him.' He looked for Takeru, hoping that he wouldn't be with his friends yet. If he was, Daisuke could just forget it.

He let his thoughts drift. They eventually stuck on the blonde he was looking for. He didn't know when he had stopped liking Hikari and started liking Takeru, it just happened. It took a while for him to accept that fact, but he finally did. It was just another thing to add to the list of why people hated him. He was getting used to it. Of course Takeru would never know that he liked him. Once in a while Daisuke would dream that Takeru liked him back, but not very often. He knew what would really happen. If he was gonna die, he wanted it to at least be with some honor left. He subconsciously pulled on his wrist bands.

He spotted blonde hair and shook himself out of the mood he'd fallen into. He quickened his pace, hoping the blonde would listen to him.

* * *

Takeru had managed to ditch Miyako and Iori at the gates by telling them he had promised to help a teacher with something. Normally they and Hikari would hang out before school. Today he just didn't feel like it. Right now he wanted to be alone. This seemed a pointless wish as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned in surprise. He came face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see.

"Daisuke..." His stomach tied into a million knots.

"Hey Takeru!" He had his usual grin slapped on his face.

"What do you want Daisuke?" he asked coldly. He could have sworn he saw the other boy flinch. Okay, maybe he was being a little too harsh. Maybe he just wanted to say hi. And act like nothing happened. He watched as Daisuke seemed to struggle whether to say something. He noticed a bruise on Daisuke's face. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Listen..." started Daisuke. "We need to talk."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Takeru shook his head. "We don't need to talk."

"But..."

"No Daisuke! Just...no."

Daisuke glared. "Listen. I don't know what—"

"Shut up!" He pushed him away. "I don't want to talk about it! I don't care what you think. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened."

"But that's what—"

"Just leave it! I. Don't. Care. And I swear if you tell anyone I will make sure you die a slow, painful death!" He turned and stormed off, refusing to think about the hurt in Daisuke's eyes.

He stepped into his first class. Thankfully no one was there. He sat down on his desk and lowered his head, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. This was too much. He wanted to forget about it but he wanted to clear it up. He didn't want to hurt Daisuke yet wondered why he even cared. He wanted to just leave this all behind and preferably never see Daisuke again. But somehow he doubted he'd be able to, and he didn't know why. There were too many thoughts contradicting each other. He was confused. He placed his head in his arms, and stayed that way until class started.

* * *

Daisuke stared after Takeru's retreating form in confusion. He ignored the weird looks he was getting from the other students. He knew Takeru would be a bit uncomfortable, but he thought he'd be at least reasonable. And he certainly didn't expect a death threat. 'He must really hate me.' Any hope he had ever had of even becoming friends with the blonde crumbled. He fought the tears building in his eyes. He never noticed the bell ring.

The school nurse found him in the same state a few minutes after everyone had gotten to class. "Mr. Motomiya?" Of course she knew him by name. He seemed to have more accidents than the rest of the school combined, which is why she didn't even bother asking about his bruise. "Mr. Motomiya?" she tried again, now a little concerned. He turned to her. "What are you doing out of class?" He looked at her blankly. "The bell rang ten minutes ago."

He blinked. "Really?" He looked around and found no one outside.

"Come on," she said. "Why don't you come to my office? I'm sending you home." Daisuke nodded and followed her.

They walked into the office and the nurse waved Daisuke into a seat. "Should I call your parents at home?"

He shook his head. "My parents are out of town."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who are you staying with then?"

"My sister."

"Is she home?"

"No, she has class."

The nurse sighed. "I can't really send you home without parental permission you know." She looked at him. "But I don't really think I should send you to class. What do you think?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't really care."

That did it. Usually Daisuke made a huge deal over something as simple as a paper cut. Decided, she began filling out a slip. "I'm writing a pass for you to go home. However, the fact that I did so without your parents' consent will remain secret." She gave him a hard look. He nodded. "Now don't expect this to happen often. And if I find out you went anywhere but home during school hours, I will personally give you detention." She tore out the slip and handed it to him. "Now go home and get some rest."

Daisuke thanked her and moved to put the slip in his bag. He spotted a piece of white cloth. He pulled the hat out and put it on the desk. "Could you please give this to Takeru Takaishi? He dropped it out front." He stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

1. Is his hair red or brown? I've never been able to figure it out.

2. Is datability even a word?

Takeru: You made me a drunk!  
Daisuke: And confused!  
Ariana: The first step is admitting you have a problem.  
Takeru: I do not have a problem!  
Ariana: You see!  
Daisuke: Denial.  
Takeru: I do not have a problem!!!!  
Ariana: Right. Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to get the next chapter out! n.n


	2. Pizza and Feelings

Ariana: Hi all I'm back!

Daisuke: Took you long enough.

Ariana: I'm so sorry! School just started and I've been crazy busy. My roommate drew up my schedule for me and there's no blank spaces. Please don't hate me! (cries)

Daisuke: u.u;

Ariana: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. They made me happy. n.n I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Takeru: It doesn't.

Ariana: Shut up! Anyway, just a couple of announcements...okay one. I've come to the conclusion that Daisuke's hair is reddish-brown. But I'm really just way to lazy to type all that. So for the sake of this story he shall remain a redhead. n.n

Daisuke: Oh joy.

Takeru: You're irritating the readers.

Ariana: Oh, sorry. On with the story.

Takeru: Disclaimer?

Ariana: (sigh) Do I have to? Oh, all right. I don't own digimon or any of the characters or anything that could possibly do with digimon. Happy?

Daisuke: Very.

Takeru: Story please? u.u;

* * *

The Morning After

Chapter 2

Daisuke sat at his kitchen table staring at the wall. He really didn't know what he wanted to do. Monday was the day all the younger digidestined got together after school. It was an attempt to keep in touch with each other. Once high school started people had less time. The group soon realized how easily they could all lose touch. Strangely enough, it had been Miyako who had come up with the Monday idea.

Today they were supposed to meet up at a pizza place close to the school. They would talk about homework, teachers, classes, and what was generally going on that week. They usually caught up on the gossip too, courtesy of Miyako.

Really though, he didn't feel like doing it today. He always felt like he was there because he was part of the team, not because he was wanted. He didn't feel like sitting through the teasing. Or doing something stupid. Or watching Hikari and Takeru flirt. Or...any of the millions of things that always happened. Mostly, he didn't want to face Takeru.

Of course if he didn't go he'd have to face the questions. He didn't think they'd actually care, but Miyako was way too nosy for her own good. Even if they would likely be relieved that he didn't show up. But he really didn't want to worry Ken, the only real friend he had. Ken put up with a lot and Daisuke felt he owed him at least something.

But he knew that he couldn't sit there, watching Hikari and Takeru, without breaking down. He needed to go. He needed to stay. This was driving him crazy. 'Ok. Calm down. Relax. Breath.' He began to panic. He needed to calm down. He needed relief.

He stood up and walked down the hall to his bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet he picked up a razor blade. He took of his wristbands and stared at the red and white lines that crossed his wrists. He put the blade to an old scar and watched as a line of crimson formed. He let the pain ease some of his panic. The panic returned when he heard the door open. He quickly turned on the water and held his arm under it, turning the sink pink. When the bleeding slowed he dried his arm and put his wrist bands back on. He walked out to greet his sister.

"What are you doing home?" she asked when she saw him. She gasped. "What happened to your face?"

Daisuke sighed. "I ran into a pole."

Jun rolled her eyes. "Typical. Why are you home then?"

He shrugged. "The nurse sent me home."

"She _sent_ you home?" She put a hand to his head. "Are you feeling okay?" Contrary to what most people thought, Jun really did care about her brother. She was a bit slow at times, sure. And yeah she wasn't exactly always the nicest sister, but she did care about him.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Jun. I was just a little out of it this morning. Tired I guess. I guess she just got worried."

"Okay," she said. She took out her wallet. "Mom left us some money so here's some for your little get together." She handed the money to him. "Try not to spend it all."

He grinned. "Me? Spend it all? We're going for pizza. How could I possibly spend it all there?"

She glared at him. "I'm going to be out late, so try to go to bed at a decent time." She turned and walked back out the door.

Daisuke let his smile drop. 'Am I really so bad that my own sister believes I ran into a pole?' He slid to the floor and leaned against the wall. To go or not to go? He was right back where he started and the bathroom cupboard was calling his name. Maybe if he went a little deeper this time.... Then he wouldn't have to go to the meeting and he would have a legitimate excuse. No hard questions to answer. No teasing. No Takeru. He wiped his eyes. It was possible. No one would be home for hours. It would be too late by the time Jun got home. And if Ken came by it wouldn't be until later. Wait. Ken. 'Shit. How could I do that to him?' This time he didn't wipe his eyes. He curled into himself and cried.

1234321

Takeru sat in class tapping his pen against his notebook. Normally he liked this class and the teacher, but today he wasn't in the mood. He shared this class with Daisuke and didn't fail to notice the redhead wasn't there. He would have brushed it off as ditching class, but this was Daisuke's favorite.

Truthfully, the guilt he'd woken up with had grown throughout the day, especially after the talk this morning. He was being childish and he knew it. But he wasn't ready to face the truth and the emotions it stirred. The bell rang and Takeru jumped. He hadn't realized what time it was. He quickly packed his things and began walking out the door.

"Takaishi!" Takeru turned to his teacher. "I was told to give this to you. Motomiya gave it to the nurse before he went home. Seems he found it on the ground outside." He handed Takeru a white bucket hat.

"Thanks," said Takeru. He walked out the door. 'That's a lie. He couldn't have found it because I didn't wear it.' He walked in confusion until he met up with the others.

"Hi Takeru!" Hikari immediately latched onto his arm. He smiled and suppressed a sigh. He loved her and all, but not the way she wanted him to. He tried to assure her that they were just friends, but she either ignored it or just didn't get it. He left it at that because he really didn't want to hurt her.

"Where's Daisuke?" Miyako asked.

Takeru shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't in class."

Miyako frowned. "I swear I saw him this morning..."

"Typical Daisuke," said Hikari. "He probably ditched."

Miyako shook her head. "It's his favorite class. He wouldn't have missed it without a reason."

Takeru looked at her. He didn't realize Miyako was so observant. Or maybe she was closer to Daisuke than he thought. That thought didn't seem to settle well. He shook his head. "I think he might have gone home sick."

"If he wasn't in class then he's not coming," said Iori reasonably. "So let's go."

As they walked, Takeru thought about the things he had been feeling the past couple of months. Something was changing. The scary thing was he had a good idea on what it was. And to be honest, he didn't like it. The group walked into the pizza place and Takeru was surprised to see the subject of his thoughts. Said subject looked up from his conversation with Ken as the group approached the table.

"Hey guys!" greeted Daisuke cheerfully. "Hope you don't mind that I already ordered. I was starving!" Takeru rolled his eyes.

"What'd you get?" asked Miyako.

"Pepperoni and olives. I figured that was fine since we all like that except Iori, but he can pick off the olives. I also got a side of pineapple since Miyako only eats pepperoni with pineapple. But Takeru doesn't like pineapple and the flavor spreads all over the pizza if it's cooked on there. I also got Pepsi and Orange because Orange is Hikari's favorite and Pepsi's pretty safe." Everybody stared at him. "What?"

"How do you remember all that?" asked Hikari.

Daisuke shrugged. "It's not that hard really. I mean, we eat here often enough."

"How much?" asked Iori.

Daisuke shook his head. "Don't worry about it." Iori started to protest but Daisuke cut him off. "Remember the last time you all covered for me? This is the easiest way to pay you back." He grinned.

Takeru's head was swimming. This wasn't the Daisuke he was used too. First of all, he showed up when he hadn't been in class, and early at that. Then he ordered for everyone, _correctly_. And he wasn't going to let them pay. This was ridiculous. He turned when he felt eyes on him and caught Daisuke just as he turned away. He also realized Hikari was still holding his arm. She turned to say something to Miyako and he slid away, moving to the other side of the table. No such luck, she sat down right next to him.

"What happened Daisuke?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean," asked Daisuke in obvious confusion.

"Your face!"

"Oh, that." He hesitated. "I, um, well...I kinda ran into a pole."

Takeru saw Ken give Daisuke a sharp look. 'Yeah, I don't believe that either.'

"You ran into a pole?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah..." he laughed. "I was walking when something caught my eye...don't really remember what it was." He paused to think and shook his head. "Well anyway, I turned to look at whatever it was and BAM! right into the pole."

The others laughed. Takeru saw a mixture of sadness and relief cross Daisuke's face, but it was gone within a second. Soon he was laughing with the others. He knew something wasn't right, conveniently forgetting for the moment that he was trying not to think about Daisuke.

"Why weren't you in school?" asked Miyako.

Daisuke shrugged. "I was there this morning, but I went home early." He smiled.

"You ditched," accused Hikari.

Daisuke looked at her and seemed to fight with what he wanted to say. "No, I didn't. The nurse sent me home right after the first bell."

Hikari snorted. "Yeah right."

"Don't believe me then. It's the truth though."

"Why'd she send you home?" asked Ken.

"She thought I was sick or something, I don't know. She's a bit crazy if you ask me."

The pizza chose this moment to arrive and everyone piled it on their plates. "So..." started Miyako. "You guys missed a great party on Saturday." She addressed this statement to Hikari, Ken, and Iori.

"Really?" asked Hikari. Takeru stifled a groan and Iori let his head fall to the table. Miyako looked at him strangely and Ken and Daisuke shared a look.

Miyako began telling Hikari all about the guys she had met. Takeru crossed his fingers under the table. He hoped that Miyako and Hikari would launch into some strange conversation that only girls understood and leave the party alone.

"What about you?" Miyako asked Daisuke. Luck really was not with him today. "Did you enjoy the party?"

Takeru froze. He glanced sideways at Daisuke, who seemed at a loss for words. The redhead shrugged. "It was okay."

Miyako stared at him. "Okay? What do you mean okay? That party was great!"

Daisuke shrugged again. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, I guess it was a great party but..." he paused. Takeru held his breath as he watched the boy debate whether or not to go on. "It's just that I don't think having some drunken idiot follow me around for an hour is all that fun." Takeru let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Some girl actually followed you around for an hour?" asked Hikari.

Daisuke blushed. "Not a girl, exactly..." he mumbled.

"You mean some _guy_ was hitting on you?" Miyako looked at Hikari and they both broke down laughing. Ken gave Daisuke an amused look and the red head turned even redder.

"Guys," said Iori. "People are staring..." This only made the girls laugh harder.

Ken sighed. "Now you've gone and done it Daisuke. Once they start, they don't stop." Daisuke glared at Ken who just smiled.

Takeru shook his head. "Really girls, come on."

Hikari sobered up first. "Sorry," she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So..." said Miyako, still snickering, "what did the guy want?" Daisuke glared at her. She started laughing again. "It's not funny," grumbled Daisuke. Miyako was crying now, trying to keep herself in her chair.

Takeru was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He knew what was coming and he really did not want to talk about the party. Maybe if he prayed really, really hard. "Did you have fun Takeru?" Damn. Leave it to Hikari.

He smiled. "Yeah I had fun." He didn't expand and hoped he could get away with that. Miyako looked at him, eyes gleaming. Maybe it was time to invest in some good luck charms.

"Did you meet anyone?" asked Miyako.

He watched as Daisuke paled and busied himself with a slice of pizza. He felt a surge of guilt go through him but quickly shoved it down. Hikari was staring at him, obviously very interested in the answer. If only he could say yes, just to finally get the girl to leave him alone. But he wasn't that cruel, and he certainly wasn't going to tell them the truth.

"No," he said. It really wasn't a lie. He hadn't _met_ anyone—that he could remember. Strangely enough, Daisuke looked surprised. He watched as the red head touched his cheek then dropped his hand, shaking his head slightly. 'Great, what else happened?' The knot in his stomach tightened.

Miyako looked disappointed. "That's too bad." He shrugged. Relief washed over Hikari's face. She moved closer to him.

Suddenly Daisuke stood up. "Well, I've got to get going." Everyone looked at him in surprise. He usually tried to keep everyone from leaving as long as possible.

Ken nodded and stood up. "I'll go with you," he said. Daisuke glanced at him. "You asked for help on that project remember?" He gave Daisuke a meaningful look.

Daisuke sighed. "Did you have to remind me?"

Takeru felt something he didn't want to admit to. There was no project, he was sure of that. So what did that look mean? Did Ken know something? Or was he just trying to be alone with the red head? Why did they have to leave now? Takeru fought down all these thoughts as soon as he realized what he was thinking. He watched as the two walked off, and couldn't help but feel just a little bit lonely.

2345432

­­Ken stared at his friend as he got drinks for them. Daisuke must have noticed because he turned to him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

Simple questions first. "How'd you get that bruise?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I told you, I ran into a pole."

Ken frowned. "And you expect me to believe that?" Daisuke looked away. "I'm not stupid Daisuke! I know when you're lying to me!"

Daisuke sighed. He handed Ken his drink and sat down. "I got punched by some jerk at Yamato's party."

Ken's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you started a fight with a drunk."

Daisuke shook his head. "I didn't start it. Well, I didn't mean to. It's kind of a long story."

Ken looked at his watch. "I've got time."

Daisuke sighed again. "Remember the guy I mentioned earlier?"

"The one following you?"

Daisuke turned red. "Yeah. Well anyway, I had just gotten rid of him when I ran into Yamato, who was drunk off his ass." Ken laughed. "He told me that if I saw Takeru to make sure he got home okay."

"Yamato asked _you_ to look after his brother? He must have been drunk!"

Daisuke glared at him. "Anyway! I saw Takeru with this guy and they were both pretty messed up. The guy was obviously hitting on Takeru so I went over and decided he needed to go home. He was pretty bad. When I tried to get him away the guy punched me."

Ken blinked in confusion. "Why did you lie about that? Running into a pole? Seriously Daisuke!"

"Hey, they bought it didn't they?" Daisuke shrugged. "Besides, he'd hate me even more if I told the truth."

Ken decided to leave those implications alone for now. "I can't believe he would let you look stupid like that just to save his reputation." He paused. "Wait, yes I can."

Daisuke shook his head. "He doesn't know I got hit. I doubt he even remembers the guy. The only thing he thinks he remembers that night is completely wrong." He looked down at the table.

Ken raised an eyebrow. He knew there was something else. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than you're telling me?"

Daisuke looked at him. They fought a silent battle with Ken winning. Daisuke gave in. "I finally got him away from that jerk and out the apartment. He was too drunk to go home so I brought him here. My parents weren't home, as usual, and Jun was at a friend's house. He fell asleep in my bed. I sat there to watch him and make sure he didn't go into a coma or something." Ken knew that was only part of the reason. He smiled slightly. "I guess I fell asleep there." Daisuke's eyes started tearing up. "When he woke up he didn't remember anything and...and..."

"He assumed the worse?" Daisuke nodded. "Didn't you tell him nothing happened?"

Daisuke wiped his eyes angrily. "I tried but he wouldn't listen. And now he'll hate me for the rest of my life and I'll never have a chance! And he'll marry Hikari and they'll both hate me and--" He broke down in tears.

Ken hurried to his friend and held him, rocking him back in forth. He hated what Daisuke was doing to himself. Ken honestly didn't believe Takeru hated Daisuke, though he did believe that Daisuke believed that. He figured there was just some serious miscommunication between the two, on a regular basis. One thing he did know was if Takeru wasn't going to listen to Daisuke, he was going to listen to him.

* * *

Ariana: Ooh, things are getting kinda tough...

Daisuke: (cries) Why!?

Takeru: You're a horrible person!

Ariana: No you are. The reviewers say so.

Takeru: Please clear my name.

Ariana: Nope, not happenin. Like I said I'm back at school with a crazy schedule. So it may be a while before the next chapter but hopefully not too long...(crosses fingers)

Daisuke: As always, please review!


	3. Confrontations and Revelations

Ariana: Woohoo! I'm back again!

Daisuke: Don't you have homework to do?

Ariana: What's your point?

Takeru: Does this mean you'll finally clear my name?

Ariana: Well that all depends on you...

Takeru: But you're the author!

Ariana: I am, aren't I? Oh well...I'm actually supposed to be doing a reading assignment for class tomorrow but this was way more fun! Onto the story!

Daisuke: Ariana doesn't own Digimon or anything related to it!

Ariana: ::crying on her knees:: Why oh why?!!

Takeru: Hello? In serious need of some name clearing here...u.u ....... .......  
.....

Takeru dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment. Two weeks had passed since the meeting at the pizza parlor. Since then, Daisuke hadn't been at the past two meetings. Takeru would be lying if he said this didn't worry him. The truth was he'd been thinking about the redhead more and more. He really hated whoever coined the phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder." It had started to get to the point that soon Takeru wouldn't be able to deny that he...well, that his feelings toward the boy had drastically changed.

That was what made him finally talk to Hikari. He had just spent the past hour explaining to her that they would never be more than friends. He couldn't answer when she asked why. The conversation hadn't ended well and she was pissed at him. Though he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He knew he couldn't stand it anymore. Every time she latched onto his arm he got extremely uncomfortable. He really just didn't want to deal with her flirting anymore.

He sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. It had been a long day. Daisuke hadn't showed up to school and for some reason that worried him.

"Hey Takeru!"

He jumped. "Yamato! What are you doing here?"

His brother raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see I'm still welcomed here," he said sarcastically. "Remember, our weekly dinner?"

Takeru repressed the urge to slap his head. Of course, Tuesday nights were when he and Yamato got together for dinner. It was their way of staying in touch. With all that had been going on he had forgotten. "Sorry," he smiled. "It's been a long day."

Yamato shrugged. "No problem. I don't mind that I'm no longer loved. I'll just take my pasta and garlic bread and go on my way." He faked a sniff.

Takeru laughed and shook his head. "You're such a drama queen." Yamato frowned and threw a pot holder at him. Takeru laughed again. A fight began, in which Takeru and Yamato began throwing pot holders and oven mitts at each other. Their game was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Expecting visitors?" asked Yamato.

Takeru shook his head and opened the door. He came face to face with Ken. He blinked. "Hi Ken."

Ken stared at him. "We need to talk."

Takeru's stomach began to knot. He had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Yamato and back at Ken. "Can it wait? I mean Yamato's here and it's not really a good time..."

Ken shook his head. "No it can't. I would have talked to you sooner but things got a little crazy the past couple of weeks. Look, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

He hesitantly let the boy in.

"Hi Ken! How are you?" asked Yamato politely.

Ken smiled at him. "Fine thanks. How about you? Heard you had a great party recently." Why did he have to bring up the party?

Yamato laughed. "Yeah, a couple weeks ago. Hey, why didn't you show up?"

"Other commitments," he said vaguely.

Yamato nodded. He looked between the two boys. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom," he announced and walked down the hall.

The tension in the room thickened. Takeru took a deep breath and turned to Ken. "What was so important?"

Ken glared at him. "It's about Daisuke."

Takeru paled. "What about him?"

"I talked to him, about Saturday."

Takeru backed up and shook his head. "No, no! I don't want to talk about it." He turned only to be pulled back around.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask if you wanted to talk about it."

Takeru yanked his arm away. "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. How many people know? Did he send you to try to make it better? Well it's not working." He was scared, but covered it with anger.

Ken clenched his fists. "You are an idiot. He hasn't told anyone. I had to force it out of him. He doesn't even know I'm here. I'm only here because I hate what you're doing to my best friend!"

Takeru blinked. "He didn't tell anyone?"

Ken sighed. "What do you _think_ happened Saturday night?"

Takeru froze. What did he think? How could he ask that? Why was he even talking about this? He wasn't there. It wasn't his damn business!

Ken shook his head. "Never mind. I'm going to tell you what really did happen. Your brother asked Daisuke to look after you if he found you. When he finally did, you were too drunk to take to your own home, so he took you to his place. He called your mom and let you sleep in his bed."

Takeru blinked. "Wait. You mean...he didn't...we didn't..." He shook his head. "But we woke up in the same bed!"

Yamato chose this time to walk back into the room. He gave his brother a funny look. "Do I even want to know?" Takeru blushed.

Ken ignored Yamato and looked at Takeru as if he was an idiot. "He fell asleep looking after you. If it weren't for Daisuke who knows what could have happened to you!"

Yamato looked between the two of them. "What's going on here?"

"Your brother is an idiot." Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Well what was I supposed to think!" Takeru shouted. He was getting a headache.

"It's not what you thought; it's how you handled it. You should have given him a chance to explain. You should have _talked_ about it. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Yamato finally figured out what was going on, which was pretty amazing seeing as the two boys weren't being very helpful. "You mean you actually thought that you two..." He started laughing.

Takeru felt his face grow hot. "Shut up. It's not funny."

"Yes it is!" Takeru glared at his brother. "But seriously, Daisuke? He would never do something like that."

"Maybe a sober Daisuke wouldn't." Takeru was trying every way possible to defend himself.

"He wasn't drunk. In fact, I don't think he had anything. That's why I asked him to look after you, I knew he would."

Takeru stared at his brother. It was beginning to make sense. The only reason he would have gone home with Daisuke was if he had been extremely drunk, which he had been. The only reason Daisuke would have gone looking for him was if Yamato had asked him to. The only reason Yamato would have asked him was because he was sober. But still... "How did you know? Me and Daisuke aren't exactly the best of friends. I'm surprised he didn't just drop me somewhere." Ken glared at him.

Yamato smiled. "Daisuke isn't one to break promises. Besides, he cares."

"Yeah," muttered Ken. "Enough to get socked in the face."

Takeru looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you think he got the bruise on his face?"

"He ran into a pole. You were there when he told us." Takeru knew it was a lie, but how much did these people expect him to take?

"If you believe that, then you're stupider than I thought."

Takeru flinched. "Then how did he get it?"

"When Daisuke found you, you were with some guy. Daisuke thought you were too drunk to really know what you were doing, but the guy wanted to keep you at the party. Daisuke tried to force him away and the guy punched him."

"Keep me at the party?" Takeru's head was swimming.

"That means he wanted you." Yamato winked and laughed as Takeru took on the impression of a fish. "He took on a drunk for you? Now that's love."

Love? Takeru couldn't take much more of this. If only he hadn't panicked and had actually talked to Daisuke. Or better yet, if only he hadn't gotten so drunk. If he were too be perfectly honest though, the thought of waking up next to Daisuke wasn't so bad. That's what scared him the most. This feeling that he had tried to suppress for the past couple months had surfaced that morning. He panicked at the situation and the feelings it brought. He hadn't been ready to deal with it. He still wasn't sure that he was.

"So are we okay now?" he vaguely heard Ken ask.

"Huh?"

"Can I tell Daisuke that this is all sorted out? He's convinced himself that you hate him and that his life is now ruined." Ken shut his mouth fast, almost as if he said something he shouldn't have.

Takeru was pretty sure he was missing something here. "Why would he think I hate him?" Ken stared at him.

Yamato shook his head. "You really are an idiot."

Takeru frowned. What was he missing? Daisuke always started the fights. He was the one that tried to make Takeru look stupid. He was the one that started the competition over Hikari.

Then he remembered. Hikari had asked him to help her get rid of Daisuke. He could understand, even he was getting irritated by Daisuke's attempts to hit on her. That was when the fights really got bad. Slowly, the fights became less about Hikari. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't fought over Hikari for over a year. Daisuke had stopped hanging out with them, constantly making excuses for his absences when they hung out. That was one of the reasons Miyako had started the Monday ritual. Yeah the group teased him a lot, but Daisuke never seemed to mind...

Takeru thought about the past few months. Looking back, he could see that the redhead began taking their teasing to the heart. Or maybe he always had, but now his mask couldn't hold up. The realization hit him hard. Daisuke had always taken the ridicule with a stupid grin or a snappy comeback. Now he realized it was all an act. That meant that these things had been eating at him for years. Takeru also realized that Daisuke had been wearing wristbands for the past year. He gasped as the reality hit him.

Yamato and Ken were staring at him. "Do you mean to tell me," asked Ken, "that you honestly didn't realize what was going on?"

Takeru absently shook his head. "Ken, have you noticed Daisuke's wristbands?"

Ken sighed. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "But it wasn't a battle I wanted to fight at the moment. There were other things that had to be taken care of first."

"Like what?"

Ken looked at him, seemingly struggling with an answer. He was just about to open his mouth when his phone rang.

* * *

Daisuke sat at the kitchen table, staring at the knife in his hands. His wristbands were off, and his arms displayed an array of scars, some new, some old. The new ones outnumbered the old ones, proving how hard the past two weeks had been for him. He was absolutely sure Takeru hated him now. The blonde avoided him like the plague. Last Monday they had been paired together in class, and Takeru had tried to speak as little as possible to him. That was when Daisuke decided he couldn't do the Monday rituals anymore. It hurt too much to watch him and Hikari flirt. He had convinced himself that something was going on between the two of them. He had also decided that he was only at the Monday meetings out of obligation. He was a digidestined, they had to invite him. Well, he wasn't going to be a problem for them anymore. He briefly thought of Ken, but decided he'd be better off without him. He knew his friend worried about him, and if he was gone all that stress would be taken away. With his mind made up, Daisuke pushed away from the table. He closed his eyes and drew the blade across his wrist. He quickly exchanged hands and did the same to the other wrist. He watched as the blood freely flowed. It wasn't long before he started feeling dizzy. He distantly heard the phone ring before he fell into darkness.

* * *

Ken answered his phone. "Hello."

"_Hi, Ken, it's Jun."_

Ken blinked. "Jun?" Yamato and Takeru watched him. He shrugged. What was she calling him for?

"_Yeah. Is Daisuke with you?"_

"No..." said Ken puzzled. "Should he be?"

"_He's not? Maybe he's sleeping...He stayed home sick from school today. I just called to check up on him but he didn't answer. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't with you. I know he's probably sleeping, but could you just go over and check. I just have a weird feeling..."_

Ken suddenly got the chills. "Yeah, no problem. I'll head over there right now." He said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Jun called the house and Daisuke's not answering. She wants me to go check on him."

Yamato nodded. "I'll give you a ride." Ken smiled his thanks.

"I'll come too," said Takeru. "That way we can get this thing sorted out, without any misunderstanding."

Ken nodded. He just hoped it was in time...but he wouldn't think that way.

The ride to the apartment was a silent one. Ken didn't want to voice his concern aloud. By the nervousness in the car though, Ken knew the other two felt something was up. He really didn't like the fact that Jun had called. She wasn't generally one to get paranoid. If she had a bad feeling, that was enough to convince Ken something was wrong.

They pulled up in front of the apartment, and Ken led the way up. He knocked on Daisuke's door but there was no answer. He tried the door and it was unlocked. As he opened the door he covered his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Oh my god," he heard Yamato say behind him.

On the floor of the dining room was Daisuke, lying in a pool of blood. A cutting knife lay close to his hand. Ken ran to his friend and grabbed his wrists. "Get me some towels and call an ambulance!"

The two blondes moved quickly. Yamato dialed the ambulance from his cell phone and Takeru ran to the bathroom. When he returned, Ken wrapped the towels around Daisuke's wrists and pressed on them. He silently prayed that Daisuke would hold on and that the ambulance would hurry up and get here. He felt something wet fall on his arm and looked up. Takeru was crying. ....... .......  
.....

Takeru: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!

Daisuke: You...you killed me!

Ariana: No I didn't...yet.

Daisuke: What do you mean by that? Why do you always make me suffer!

Ariana: I won't say anything cuz it'll give away the story. And I don't _always_ make you suffer...

Daisuke: Name a time that you haven't.

Ariana: Uhhh....

Daisuke: See!

Ariana: Purely coincidental.

Takeru: My poor Daisuke! ::cries::

Ariana: Guys...u.u; Well anyway, thanx to everyone who's reviewed and has been keeping up with the story. I'm not sure how long it'll be til the next update but I'll try to make it soon. Til then, click the "review" button. You know you want to.

Daisuke: Will you save me?

Takeru: Will you clear my name?

Ariana: It really just depends on my mood...

D&T: Review people! Review!


	4. Tears and Realizations

Ariana: Yes! It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! The last chapter!

Daisuke: Took you long enough.

Ariana: Do you want to survive this story?

Daisuke: ::whimpers:: Sorry.

Ariana: Good. Sorry this took so long to get out but I hit major writer's block, so I'm really not incredibly happy about this chapter. But if I didn't get it out now, who knows how long it would be before I updated. So I decided it was better to get a not so great chapter out now then to wait till Christmas for the next chapter to be out.

Takeru: You should really confirm with other people before you decide things like that.

Ariana: Shut up or you shall ever remain evil.

Takeru: On with the story.

Daisuke: If Ariana owned Digimon, she wouldn't have to worry about how she was going to pay for college. The world would also be a less safe place.

Ariana: What's that supposed to mean?

Takeru: Story!

* * *

The ride to the hospital was the worst Takeru had ever felt. A thousand thoughts and emotions went through his mind. Shock, anger, disgust, sadness, pain, guilt. He now sat in the waiting room, reflecting. No one had said anything since they'd found him. Why hadn't he seen it? Why didn't he recognize how low Daisuke had gotten? But he was fooling himself by asking these questions. He didn't see what was going on because he was too busy trying to ignore the other boy. But why?

He was barely aware of a girl running into the room. If he had given it enough thought he would have realized it was Jun. But he was trapped in his own thoughts. He vaguely heard crying, but it might have been his mind. Because he felt like doing so much more. He wanted to scream, and cry, and fall, and apologize. Apologize for what? For treating Daisuke the way he had. For getting drunk at Yamato's party. For jumping to conclusions that morning. For not allowing Daisuke to explain himself. For avoiding him like the plague. For ever making Daisuke feel bad. For denying this for so long.

Denying what? Oh, there was the real question. There was the question that had been plaguing his mind for he didn't know how long. What was he denying? Oh, he knew what it was all right. He knew exactly what feelings he was trying to ignore. The real reason he had wanted to avoid talking about that morning. But the question was, was he ready to admit it yet.

He mentally slapped himself. His friend was lying in the emergency room because he had slit his own wrists, and here he was trying to figure out if he could admit something. He could lose Daisuke. He had no idea what was going on back there, and he could be dying this minute. What would he say? What would he tell him if it was the last thing he could say to him?

_I love him._

He didn't even have to think about it when he put it like that. The answer was automatic. He loved him. That was what he had been trying to deny so long. He didn't just have a crush on the red-head, he loved him. Was he ready to admit to this feeling? Did it really matter how ready he was when the person he loved could very well be dying?

_I love him._

He would have cried, but he was all cried out. He had no more tears left to give. He vaguely heard someone call his name.

_I love him._

Someone was talking to him.

_I love him._

It sounded like his brother. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the person next to him.

* * *

Ken stood up as Jun ran into the waiting room. She spotted him and hurried over. "What happened?"

Ken blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall. He would not cry, especially in front of Jun. "We found Daisuke on the floor when we got there. He...he cut his wrists."

Jun stared at him in shock and then placed her hand to her head. She collapsed onto the nearest chair. "How is he?" she asked.

Ken shook his head, surprised that she was taking it so well. "The doctors won't tell us anything since we're not family."

Jun nodded, and for a minute Ken thought she was going to be okay. Then she started shaking. Ken sat down next to her as she began to sob. He took her into his arms and held her.

He silently cursed all the people that had caused his friend enough pain to do this. He cursed Daisuke's parents for never being there. He cursed all of Daisuke's so-called friends, all the digidestined. He cursed them for teasing him relentlessly, until the point that he couldn't take it. He cursed Daisuke for deciding to take the easy way out. He cursed him for not realizing how this might affect everyone else. He cursed himself for not seeing that it was getting this bad. And for not confronting him about the bracelets, and the cuts that he had correctly guessed were under them. And though somewhere inside he knew he shouldn't, he cursed Takeru most of all. He cursed him for teasing or ignoring Daisuke, for flirting with Hikari, for jumping to conclusions about the morning after the party and not letting Daisuke explain himself, and for just being an all around idiot.

Then he remembered the fit that Takeru had had. After handing Ken the towels, Takeru had thrown up right on the carpet. Yamato had rubbed his back to get him to stop coughing after that. Then he had let out the most heart-wrenching scream Ken had ever heard. Even Yamato couldn't get him to calm down. He finally stopped from lack of oxygen or because his throat had given out, Ken wasn't sure which one. Then he had just collapsed into Yamato and cried uncontrollably. He was crying so hard he couldn't even breathe. He had been in the middle of his fit when the ambulance had arrived. They had had to put him in an oxygen mask just to get him to calm down.

Ken knew then that Takeru was never going to be the same, and he suddenly couldn't blame the blonde anymore. He was probably hurting more than anyone here, and not even he realized that. If Daisuke didn't make it.... But no, Daisuke would be fine, because he had to be. Too many people relied on him being okay. Ken realized that he was still holding Jun, and that he was actually doing it to try to comfort himself. Ken held Jun tighter and finally let the tears fall.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but at some point a doctor came into the waiting room. "Are you guys here for a Motomiya Daisuke?" They nodded. "Are any of you family?"

Jun stood up. "I'm his sister."

The doctor nodded. "Well, Mr. Motomiya is stable now. He lost a lot of blood, but is otherwise okay."

"He's going to live?" asked Jun earnestly.

The doctor smiled gently. "Yes, he's going to be fine. You can visit him now if you'd like, but we'd prefer if you kept it to two at a time."

Jun looked at Ken and he nodded. He turned and looked at the two blondes. Takeru didn't seem to register anything that was happening. Ken shook his head in sympathy. Yeah, he was upset with Takeru still, but the blonde had nearly had a breakdown when they found Daisuke. He just hoped he wasn't blaming himself. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with that. "Yamato?" The blonde waved them off. He would stay with Takeru for now. Ken turned back to Jun and let her take his arm. They walked down the hall together.

* * *

Yamato watched as they walked away. He turned to his brother, concerned. He hadn't even moved since they'd sat down. Yamato knew he was taking it badly. Ken was obviously upset, it was his best friend after all, but Takeru had just gone into hysterics.

"Hey Takeru?" he called softly. Takeru turned to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I love him."

Yamato blinked. "What?"

Takeru shook his head and finally looked at his brother. "What?"

"You just said you love him." Yamato searched his brother's face as Takeru turned pale.

"Who do you love?" Takeru looked away. "Daisuke?"

He heard footsteps and sighed as he turned to the doorway. Ken was supporting Jun in the hallway. Yamato stood up and helped Ken sit her in a chair. Ken looked like he was fighting back tears.

"You can go see him now."

Yamato nodded and went back to Takeru. "Hey kid," he said gently. "We can go see him now if you want?" Takeru seemed to debate this, and finally nodded. Yamato helped his brother up, and they walked down the hall together.

* * *

When Takeru had thought he couldn't cry anymore, he had been wrong. Seeing Daisuke tied to all those machines, barely breathing, sent him over the edge. As soon as they had walked into the room, Takeru collapsed. He felt Yamato catch him and sobbed into his shoulders.

He remembered being hooked up to an oxygen mask as he started gasping for breath and tried to calm himself. It probably wouldn't do to pass out in a hospital. Although this would probably be the place to do it, seeing as there were a million professionals on hand. But his brother would probably flip, and he didn't want that.

He took deep breaths and rubbed his eyes. He slowly stood back up and looked back at Daisuke, clinging to his brother. They both walked over to the bed. He looked so fragile. He would've looked peaceful if not for the fact that his face was so pale. It hurt Takeru so much to see a boy who used to laugh at everything and had so much energy, now lying in a hospital bed, looking like...Takeru didn't want to finish that thought.

At that moment Takeru realized that he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved him, and he would tell him so as soon as he woke up. Sure, he might be rejected, or even laughed at. Or Daisuke might not believe him. But it was worth it if it meant Takeru would never have to see his friend lying in a hospital bed again.

He felt Yamato shift slightly. "What were you talking about in the waiting room? Do you really love him?"

Takeru closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I really think I do." He didn't want to see the look on his brother's face, so he kept his eyes closed.

He felt Yamato's arms tighten around him. "I'm glad you finally realized it." Takeru looked at his brother in surprise. "I just wish it hadn't taken this for you to see it."

Takeru looked back at Daisuke and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. For the third time that evening, he cried into his brother's shoulder.

Takeru must have fallen asleep at the hospital, because the next morning he awoke in a bed with no memory of how he got there. He suddenly had a disturbing feeling of déjà vu and bolted upright. He looked around the room and relaxed as he recognized his brother's bedroom. Some one cleared his throat from the door. Takeru looked up to see his brother. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep so I brought you home. Ken and Jun stayed overnight at the hospital."

Takeru rubbed his eyes. "Any word on Daisuke?"

Yamato smiled softly. "Ken just called. Daisuke's awake and they're letting close family visit him." Takeru nodded. Suddenly a towel hit him in the face. "Well, don't just sit there! Go take a shower and get ready."

Takeru looked at his brother in confusion. "Huh?"

"You want to go see him, don't you?"

Takeru struggled to figure out what his brother was saying. Morning was really not his time of day. "But—I thought..."

"Jun asked the doctors to let us see them and they agreed."

Takeru grinned and hopped up to take a shower and get ready.

Ken and Jun were still there when they arrived at the hospital. Jun was spread across the chairs, asleep, and Ken had bags under his eyes. Takeru took a deep breath and walked over to Ken. Ken looked up as he approached. "I'm sorry," said Takeru. He took another deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've been such an idiot. And I'm sorry that I didn't see all this before. And I'm sorry that he...that he decided to take it this far. If only I had...if I hadn't been so stupid, and actually talked to him about...about that morning, none of this would have happened." He looked down at the floor, awaiting Ken's reaction.

Ken sighed. "I really hope you haven't gone and blamed yourself for all of this." Takeru looked at him. "I mean seriously, that would be kind of arrogant don't you think. That his life revolved around you and that if it weren't for you he would have been fine. Sure, it makes you feel important, but how realistic is that." Takeru was hurt. He tried to apologize and he gets it thrown in his face. Did Ken really think that's what he thought.

Ken must have noticed his reaction, because he changed tones. "Look Takeru, it's not your fault. I won't lie to you, you probably had a lot to do with it. But it was Daisuke who made the choice to do what he did. No one else was holding that knife. It was Daisuke who decided to keep everything in and not talk about it. He decided to let all those things hurt him instead of letting them go. So you are not to blame. And you're not doing anyone any good by thinking you are." Takeru nodded slightly. Ken placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm serious. Now go down and see him. I told him you were coming."

Takeru looked at Ken again. "You told him..." He shook his head. "How did he take it? I mean, is it okay that I came? How did he react?"

Ken paused for a moment. "He was...shocked. I think that's the best way to put it. And yes, it's fine that you're here. Now go."

Takeru looked at his brother who gave him a thumb's up. Here it is, Takeru, he said to himself. He was going in there and he was going to tell him. When he reached the right door, he knocked gently and opened it. He put his head through the crack and peeked in. Daisuke was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He motioned for Takeru to come in and he obliged. Daisuke was still hooked up to a bunch of machines, and he looked tired, but some of the color had returned to his face. Takeru was glad for that.

He walked closer to Daisuke's bed and sat in a nearby chair. Daisuke continued to stare at him with the same expression. He finally opened his mouth to speak. "Why?"

Takeru looked at him in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you here?" Takeru felt his stomach tighten up. He knew he shouldn't have come. "I mean, you ignore me for the past two weeks, you pretty much tell me you want nothing to do with me, and now you willingly come visit me in the hospital? What is this?"

"Why wouldn't I visit you in the hospital?" asked Takeru softly.

Daisuke glared at him. "You've made it pretty clear that you don't like me very much."

Takeru look up sharply. "Daisuke, I have always considered you a friend. I may not have always expressed that in the best way, but I've never hated you."

Daisuke looked at him, and Takeru could tell he was holding back tears. "Then why? Why did you say the stuff you said?"

Takeru put a hand through his hair. "You mean why did I refuse to talk about that morning?" Daisuke nodded. He sighed. "Honestly, because I was afraid. I was afraid of what waking up next to you meant. Ken talked to me." Daisuke nodded again. "I honestly feel like a horrible idiot. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and allowed you to tell me what happened. I mean, I made such a big deal about it and nothing even happened. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

"Would it be so bad if something had?" Daisuke mumbled softly.

Takeru was sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that, but he did. And he was shocked to say the least. This whole time and Daisuke had felt the same way? Now he really felt like throwing himself off a cliff for being such an idiot. Okay, bad analogy. Needless to say he felt extremely stupid. But now was his chance and he was not going to let that comment slip away.

"No, it wouldn't have." Daisuke looked back up in shock. "But that was exactly the problem. I had these...these feelings that I couldn't explain and didn't want to admit. When I woke up that morning, next to you, those feelings came rushing in and I just knew they were wrong. I wasn't really running from you, I was running from myself. It just took me a long time to realize that." He looked at all the hospital machines. "Almost too long."

Daisuke looked at Takeru for a long moment. "What are you saying?" he asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid to voice his thoughts aloud. "Are you saying you like me?"

Takeru shook his head. "No Daisuke, I don't like you." He saw disappointment and hurt settle on Daisuke's face. He smiled softly. "I love you."

He watched as what he just said sank in. Daisuke's face changed from hurt, to shock, to disbelief, happiness, and back to disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I love you," repeated Takeru. "I have for awhile. I just wish I had realized it sooner. Then we would have never had this mess."

Daisuke stared and Takeru a little longer, and then grinned. "You love me?" Takeru nodded. Daisuke grinned even wider, and then suddenly dropped. "What about Hikari?"

Takeru bit back a sigh of frustration. What could he do to make him believe him? He stood up and walked up to the bed. His hands were shaking and he scolded himself for being so nervous. He took Daisuke's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. He stared into Daisuke's eyes and repeated, "I. Love. _You_."

Daisuke stared at him and then broke into tears. Takeru held him tightly as the redhead sobbed into his shoulder. But he wasn't worried. He knew by the look on Daisuke's face that these were tears of every kind. Tears of bitterness, frustration, concern, hurt, and grief. But they were also tears of relief, forgiveness, joy, and possibly even love. Takeru let his own tears fall. He had screwed up what fate had initially thrown at him, but somehow he knew that there'd be many more mornings after to make up for it.

* * *

The end.

Ariana: Wow, what a sappy ending. I didn't think I was capable of that. Anyway, it's finally done. I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what everyone was hoping for, but I finally got it out.

Daisuke: Perhaps you should take a vacation.

Takeru: Yeah, like a permanent trip to Far Away.

Daisuke: And leave me and Takeru alone!

Ariana: Now you know comments like that get interpreted as challenges.

Takeru: You had to open your big mouth.

Daisuke: You too!

Ariana: I need new muses. I'm going to go find my real muse. Now where did that stupid cat go...

Daisuke: Thank you to everyone who kept up with this story.

Takeru: Yeah, if it weren't for you, this story may have never been continued.

Daisuke: Or I might have died.

Takeru: ::nods emphatically:: Well, we gotta make sure Ariana doesn't try to write anymore crazy stories about us!

Daisuke: Please review!


End file.
